


a quest for answers

by thecomputerguy



Series: pockets full of posies [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Vamp!Chan, again not betta read what else do you expect (also poorly edited lol), big question is who the hell is hyunjins dad, demon!minho, felix seungmin and jeongin are mentioned didn't make it in this time sorry, immortal!changbin, its honestly super fuckin cool, jinn!jisung, jisungs a badass, read the other works first if you dont wanna be lost, the fact that theyre a gang is still mentioned, white witch!woojin, who knows what!Hyunjin, yeah im sorry again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomputerguy/pseuds/thecomputerguy
Summary: hyunjin feels like a chameleon these days.he just wished this changing colors thing meant he'd be closer to answers.





	a quest for answers

**Author's Note:**

> very poorly edited, just wanted to get it out while my roommates out getting plastered.  
stay safe out there and here kids, nothing too serious this time but some mentions of gore and hyunjin makes a comment about feeling like shit/depressed etc besides that i think we're okay.  
also idk why the formatting got fucked up but like i might try and fix it later we'll see lololol

Hyunjin stared at Chan, his mind not working. 

“What do you mean, you know who my dad is? I don’t even know who my dad is!” Changbin gently rested his hand on Hyunjin’s knee, urging the boy to calm down.

“Hyunjin, please breathe,” Changbin coerced, trying to keep panic from filling his tone. His eyes met Felix’s, subtly nodding towards everyone else in the room and inwardly sighing in relief as the fae began to herd the rest of them out. They didn’t need to witness what was to come, Changbin could feel that it was going to be rough, to say the least.

Chan sighed, sitting beside Hyunjin and carefully taking his hands into his own, smiling sadly at him. 

“I,” he began, his voice instantly cracking. He shook his head before meeting eyes with the boy once more, eyes sad. “I’m one of the vamps that can change humans. Sometimes we’re called the ‘venomous strain’, but basically, I have the disease in me, and if I’d like to I can push it into other people. Not a lot, but some, tends to stay on my claws all the time. So when I scratched you, a little bit of the ‘vampire infection’ got inside you. Usually this isn’t much to worry about, the kind on the claws is typically only enough to hinder healing,” he said softly, huffing out a breath and looking away. Hyunjin stared at the strong and unbreakable elder seemingly crumbling. 

“But my cuts turned black?” He could hardly keep the panic from his tone before Chan heaved a sigh.

“Well, vampires are creatures of darkness, according to most lore. We’re very easily aligned with demons and we, um, we don’t tend to get along well with angels and other creatures of the light. We can, but vampires are easily susceptible to angels’ attacks and magic, and even stuff like Woojin’s white magic is sometimes a little too pure for me - instead of healing it burns. Well, angels go the same way.” Chan looked up, his eyes filled with tears.

“The fact that your cuts are turning black and it’s slowly eating up your arm means your dad was probably an angel Hyunjinnie, at least in some regard.” Hyunjin let out a breath of surprise, the gears in his mind ticking but not succeeding in understanding.

“What’s happening is the darkness that I put in you when I a-attacked you,” he heaved a breath, silvery tears slipping from his eyes, “is fighting the light side of you. And unless one side can prevail, they’ll kill everything in their attempts to kill each other. Including you.” Hyunjin looked down, letting out a shuddering breath. 

“So basically I’m sick again? But worse this time?” Chan nodded, eyes down. “Is there anything we can do?” Minho’s eyes caught on Hyunjin’s discolored fingers, eyes darkening with emotion. 

“Well,” the demon began, “one side has to prevail. And right now it seems as if the darkness is winning, but I can’t tell if it will win. And I don’t know what’ll happen if we just let it be by itself, to be honest. It might find balance, one might overcome the other, but either way I need to ask some of the people I know.” Hyunjin nodded, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Go ahead Minho.” With that the demon slipped away, and Hyunjin was sure he was traveling to some rather sketchy areas. He was sure the shadows were the only place that held answers for him. He turned back to Chan and Changbin, confusion in his eyes. “But if I am half angel, how the hell am I still sick? How am I dying so rapidly?” Changbin just shrugged, turning to Chan.

“You’re still half human, at least that’s what we’re assuming, so I’m gonna guess that you didn’t fully inherit your father’s immune system? Which is why you can get hurt but heal so quickly.” Hyunjin nodded, considering the theories.

“Makes sense. But question,” he called as Chan began slink away to presumably debate his theories with Woojin and maybe even Seungmin. Chan raised an eyebrow. “If you are a big bad vamp like you say you are,” Chan nodded warily and Changbin choked on a laugh, “then don’t you have magic? Or healing abilities? Something like that? At least that’s what the D-Droney’s seemed to believe.” His voice still cracked whenever he tried to say their name, something he wished he could heal from soon. Chan smiled softly.

“Yeah, but I only really break it out for myself of Minho, or in small amounts Seungmin. It is, after all, dark magic. It tends to only mix with dark creatures.” Hyunjin shrugged, holding out his right wrist towards Chan.

“Give it a shot? It, Jesus, it _ really _ fuckin’ hurts, and I’m sure Woojin did a shit ton for them.” Both Chan and Changbin laughed sadly, Changbin’s head landing on Hyunjin’s shoulder as Chan gently held Hyunjin’s wrist in his hands. Chan’s eyes turned full black, reminding Changbin of Minho when he was trying to be intimidating or something equally as petty. Soon, his hands began to glow black, much like Woojin’s when the older was performing his own magic. Except Woojin’s healing never made the pain _ worse. _Hyunjin bit back a whimper as he hid his face in Changbin’s hair, praying to whatever higher power cared that this would work. Changbin only squeezed his hand harder, showing his support the only way he could.

Hyunjin eventually felt Chan step back, the throbbing of his arm settling, almost sinking into his bones as easily and suddenly as it appeared. He could feel the ghost of the searing pain, and a slight residual ache was left, but besides that his right arm felt almost as good as new. He peeked at Chan, the vampire looking at him in confusion before turning to Changbin. Hyunjin then glanced at his arm, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“It, it feels great and all, but why’s it fully black now?” Chan looked nervous, eyes flickering between the two before he looked over his shoulder.

“Woojin?” He called lightly, and although his voice remained steady as to keep the others calm Hyunjin knew he was slightly panicking. “Would you be willing to come here for a moment dear?” The trio listened to the footsteps that sounded softly through the halls, Woojin poking his head into the room before entering.

“What’s wrong guys?” At the groups’ expressions he made his way inside hesitantly, taking in the appearance of Hyunjin’s fully blackened arm. “Well, that’s most definitely cause for concern. But, I might have an idea. Gimme a few.” He disappeared out of the room once more, and Hyunjin wiggled his blackened appendage, the range of mobility shocking him. Changbin laughed him when he grabbed the immortal boy’s fingers, testing out his full dexterity by playing with Changbin’s fingers with such an intensity it was comical. Chan, however, faded into the shadows, clearly overwhelmed in his own thoughts and mind, trying to solve the problem that had been presented to them. 

“Hey,” Woojin said, reentering the room with a vial clutched in his hands, a solemn expression on his face. “I have a feeling this is gonna hurt, to put it lightly, but it’s the only idea I got.” Hyunjin shrugged, extending his left arm and tightening his grip on Changbin’s hand. Woojin began an enchantment as he poured the liquid onto the blackened wound, the pain causing black spots to dance in his vision. Changbin remained holding his hand even though he was almost certain he felt a crack, and not one of a knuckle, the immortal boy sitting quietly until Woojin stepped back and watched Hyunjin’s left arm intently. 

“Holy shit,” Changbin whispered, and Hyunjin forced his eyes open, taking in the glowing wrist. He glanced at Woojin who just shook his head, watching as the glow faded and all that was left was intact skin, though literally white in color.

“Well, that answers something. That was Holy Water, but assuming you’re half angel it shouldn’t have hurt like it seemingly did. And it shouldn’t have made you go all chameleon on us no matter what.” Hyunjin just shrugged, his breathing ragged as he his muscles went limp, worn from both bouts of healing he recently endured. Changbin slowly slipped his hand out from the boy’s hold and held it out towards Woojin, the older wordlessly healing what seemed to be the fractured (if not shattered) bones Hyunjin had left in his wake. Woojin and Chan made eye contact, wordlessly beginning a conversation that Hyunjin was too exhausted to join. With Changbin pulling the black haired boy into his side and planting a kiss on his forehead, Hyunjin allowed himself to fall asleep.

—

Hyunjin later awoke in his own bed, but not on his own. Jisung was curled in the corner by the lamp, a book clutched into his hands and hair falling into his eyes. Hyunjin glanced at the window and noticed it was dark outside, and when he listened harder he heard no movement in the rest of the base. He looked back towards Jisung, the jinn rubbing at his eyes as he turned a page, the ginger looking slightly shocked when their eyes met.

“Oh! You’re awake. Everyone else is on a job, but they left me to make sure you weren’t alone. Plus I had an idea about how to figure out your heritage and all, so.” Hyunjin sat up, rubbing at his eyes and prompting Jisung to go on with a look. The ginger closed his book and cleared his throat, sitting up as he did so.

“So, you know I’m technically a mixed jinn right?” Hyunjin shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, well my dad is a Si’lat, which are like the smartest type of jinn, and insane shapeshifters. My mom is a [ Marid ](https://cryptidz.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Jinn_Types) though, and they’re like the biggest and strongest, but also pretty arrogant. And apparently, my mom is one is like super rare too, they’re usually guys. It’s why they didn’t really get along, and probably why they split up. Their relationship wasn’t strong enough, they got married ‘cause my mom was pregnant, and then the pressure from the surrounding community about being a ‘mixed couple’ or whatever just broke them apart. It’s whatever, they split custody pretty well at least. But anyway, I was talking to my dad about your situation, and he said that I could probably use my magic to figure out your lines, especially if you asked for a wish. Even though that’s more on mom’s side, he said that can really help hone in on specific ‘chores’ and ‘tasks’ for humans, which like you’re close enough to one to be lumped into that category. So we can try that if you want?” Hyunjin laughed a little at Jisung’s rambling, something he found endearing.

“I mean, why not. I wish that you could tell me who my parents are.” Jisung nodded, sitting straight before cracking his neck, allowing his eyes to glaze over. Hyunjin felt the thrum of power from him and furrowed his brows as it seemed to grow, Jisung’s energy becoming oppressive as it forced itself into the corners of the room. Hyunjin stopped breathing, the pressure making him unable to inflate his lungs and he began to suffocate slowly, watching Jisung through his tears. He was forced against the wall by the younger’s teeming energy, meaning he couldn’t even go to him when Jisung let out a blood curdling scream. Hyunjin honestly didn’t know what was worse, being forced to helplessly watch or feeling what Jisung was feeling. 

It felt like an eternity later when Jisung finally slumped forward, his energy disappearing and releasing Hyunjin from his invisible prison. The boy spluttered on the bed for a moment, desperately trying to regain a semblance of his breath before he clambered towards the ginger. 

“J-Jisung?” He rasped out, gently touching the jinn’s shoulder to try and see if he was alright. Hyunjin almost screamed when Jisung’s hand suddenly grabbed his arm and latched on, his other hand pressed against his eyes. “Jisung? What’s wrong?” The younger boy let out a sob, startling Hyunjin until he noticed the hand Jisung had holding his eyes was teeming with blood. 

“Holy hell,” Hyunjin let out, and Jisung groaned. 

“You don’t even know half of it.”

Hyunjin gathered the younger up in his arms, ignoring the pain and tingling that accompanied them, moving Jisung to the bed in the room. He’d ask questions later, but first he had to check that Jisung wasn’t about to kick the bucket - he quite frankly didn’t have another soul to sell. 

“Sungie, I’m gonna get a few wet towels for your eyes, do you think that’ll help?” Jisung whimpered, he couldn’t stop since Hyunjin moved him, but he let go of the older’s shirt sleeve. 

“Come back quickly please. I, I’m really fucking scared Hyunjin.” Hyunjin patted his shoulder and rushed out, grabbing a few rags and a deep bowl filled with warm water. He hurried back to Jisung, making sure his feet made enough noise to alert the younger he was there. 

“So Sung, I gotta wipe away the excess blood, at least I feel like I _ should _. Can you,” he took a deep breath and readied himself for what he was about to see, “can you take your hand off your face?” Jisung gritted his teeth but nodded, pulling his hand off and holding the bloodied appendage awkwardly on his chest. Hyunjin realized the other was worried about where he was getting blood and he had to hold back a scoff. Leave it to Jisung to be in peril and worried about the sheets. Without really looking he placed a cloth gently on Jisung’s eyes, ignoring how the whimpers the boy let out pierced into his heart like a dagger. He then took his extra rag and started cleaning off his hand, making sure that the boy was as comfortable as possible without any healing abilities. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked gently, rinsing the blood from the rag and ignoring how pink the water already was. “Or about something else?” Jisung sighed. 

“I just, I really wanna see Minho right now. He hasn’t come back since he left to go investigate some things and I’m just worried.” Hyunjin hummed, changing the cloth over Jisung’s eyes as it was now soaked in blood, doing his best not to look at the horrors underneath. 

“I hope everyone’s back soon, at least for your sake. I don’t know if what I’m doing is even helping.”

Hyunjin felt the air move behind him and he moved to shield Jisung without a thought, watching as Minho appeared in the shadows. 

“You’re making him more comfortable,” he said weakly, swaying on his feet, “but he needs a healer.” And with that Minho collapsed before Hyunjin could catch him, leaving him with two pretty gravely injured bodies and no real medic. 

—

Noise spilled into their safe house a few hours later, Hyunjin having hauled Minho into the inner part of the bed and then helping Jisung settle beside the demon. He remained sitting on the floor beside them, watching over his friends and making sure the cloth on Jisung’s eyes was never too soaked in blood. 

He listened as a few people traveled towards where they were, identifying Woojin and Changbin’s footsteps easily, and noticing that Chan’s voice was among them. The undead bitch never did make a sound when he walked, and Hyunjin always found it horribly annoying. 

Changbin entered first, eyes lighting up upon seeing Hyunjin awake and seemingly okay before darkening as he took in the two on the bed, a similar process happening with the other two. 

“Hyunjin, what…?” Chan trailed off as Jisung squeezed Hyunjin’s hand, offering what little support he could while being half awake and acting as a demon’s pillow. 

“Jisung said that he might be able to figure out my lineage. Then this happened. I, I haven’t really gotten to the root cause yet, I kinda needed someone to heal him first.” Woojin came closer, his hands hovering above Jisung’s covered eyes before he pulled them back suddenly.

“Shit,” he muttered, and Jisung whimpered.

“That never sounds good,” Jisung said with what seemed to be a laugh, but the tears in his voice made it more much more painful for all of them to witness. Woojin pulled both Chan and Hyunjin out of earshot, leaving Changbin with the now sobbing jinn. He looked anxious, his hands playing with his rings and his lip constantly stuck between his teeth.

“So, I dunno who your parents are Hyunjinnie, but if they’re any of the astral beings that we’re guessing, I’d have to say they showed Jisung their true forms.” Chan cursed from beside him, and Hyunjin felt himself blanch.

“So, what does that mean?” Woojin let out a breath, blinking back tears.

“I’m not sure which side showed him something, but the second I tried to feel out what was wrong I basically got, like, attacked. It’s like the darker sides put a curse on him, but so did the lighter sides. So basically, no one side can heal him. I’m not really sure anyone can, to be honest. Unless you somehow have healing powers hidden away in there, Jisung might be permanently blind.” Hyunjin was ready to scream, to tear the world down brick by brick. Instead, he pulled himself together, forcing himself to breathe.

“Well, once he’s ready to talk about it, we’ll know more about his situation and everything, especially if I can help. But what about Minho? Will he be alright?” Chan just nodded.

“I got a read on his energy when we walked in there, it seems like he just over exerted himself and passed out. He should be fine, but I’ll keep a close eye on him anyway.” Hyunjin just sighed, exhausted from the events of the day.

“I just hope there’s more we can do for Jisung, this is, this is killing me.” Both Chan and Woojin patted him on the shoulder and walked into the room housing said boys, Changbin walking out. He gently cupped Hyunjin’s face, pecking his nose before resting his forehead against the other boy’s.

“How’re you feeling, babe? It’s been a long day for you,” he simply observed, carefully watching Hyunjin’s expression twitch before it settled into something neutral. He rested his hands on Changbin’s biceps, breathing heavily and body slowly becoming lax. 

“I, It’s been a lot. Jisung’s got a lotta power in him, and it, it tried to suffocate me before he got hurt. I dunno if that’s 'cause it was my dad or whatever, but it was _ really _ fucking terrifying. Plus it held me in place while he screamed and got hurt and everything which killed me inside, I can’t even explain how traumatic it was, having to watch and not being able to help. And then his eyes or whatever, I, like, can’t make myself look at it. I’m so _ worried _ and _ scared _ and I feel like I’m the cause for all this bullshit. Plus my arms still ache and I feel like I deserve that too which is even _ more _ fucked up and a super dangerous way to feel so all and all I’m not great.” Changbin listened to Hyunjin tumble over his words and his breath get shorter, carefully petting his hair in attempts to soothe him.

“Let’s get you to bed then, okay? Mine, I mean, yours is kinda, preoccupied.” Hyunjin laughed weakly and Changbin wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him to his room, helping him into a set of pajamas. Changbin settled the boy into his bed, kissing his forehead gently before getting himself ready, joining him after a few minutes had passed.

“Whatever happens Hyunjinnie, know I’ll always be here, okay? Even if your dad is, like, I dunno, Satan himself, I’ll still be on your side.” Hyunjin smiled and ignored the tears in his eyes. 

“Thanks Binnie Binnie. I really appreciate the support.” Changbin just swiped at the boy’s cheeks with his thumbs, collecting any tears that spilled there.

“I love you, you know.”

“Don’t worry, I do. And I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ima throw my computer if archive wont work ffs  
lol so its been like a year and Wow some things have Happened but thats alright  
thanks for reading and sticking with this, and a special thanks to **Taeddie_Bear** for helping me get outta my year long slump. comments can really help or really hurt guys, as a reminder. im just as human as you are behind this screen.  
ne gay im not gonna pretend when the next update is but i /do/ know who hyunjins dad is so hopefully i dont gotta research that more and make it a longer wait or anything (also 1st_witch_demigod05 i was really tempted to rewrite this and make chan hyunjin's dad after you left your comment lololol)  
im also hoping to have some halloween pieces up so we'll see what happens. ill catch yall on the flip  
thanks for checking this out <3  



End file.
